Altar
An altar '''is an area in the map, Twisted Treeline. There are 2 altars which are on opposite sides of the map. These altars are captured by simply standing on top of it for roughly 8 seconds. When captured, an altar is sealed for 90 seconds and provides the the capturing team a buff that would help in the games progress. When one altar is captured, it will grant +4 gold on kills, much like . When two altars are captured it will also grant +10% attack damage and ability power. Altars also give vision of themselves to the team that holds them. The altars each have their own sets of quotes upon being captured. Some of these quotes are specific to champions aligned with the Shadow Isles. Note that multiple allied champions standing on the same altar do not increase the rate of capture; the amount captured decays over time (if a capture is interrupted) at the same rate as it increased regardless of how many champions opposed to the capture are present. A capture can be halted by having a champion opposed to the capturing team on the altar, but this only pauses the capture; in order to reverse the capture, the capturing champion(s) must be knocked off the altar. Capturing is unaffected by recalling (in that, you can recall while capturing). Note that unlike the Dominion towers, taking damage does not interrupt capturing. An opposing champion must stand upon the altar in order to have an effect on the capture. West Altar Quotes Generic= *"I serve you, as I must." *"I aid you, because I must." *"Endless conflict." *"The shadow of death." *"Nothing ever changes." *"Their graves awaits" *"No rest in death." *"They will share my torment!" *"Eternal suffering!" *"This place was once so... beautiful." *"They will regret coming here!" *"Please, end my torment!" *"You must destroy us! ALL OF US!" *"The curse can never be broken." *"I still remember. Only fragments... but, I remember." *"Has he forgotten me?" *(The rest are her breathing) |-| Elise= '''When captured by : *"Your power is not worth the price, Elise." *"Your humanity traded away, and for what?" |-| Hecarim= When captured by : *"Remember who you once were, Hecarim!" *"Mordekaiser is not to be trusted, Hecarim!" *"I aid you because I must, Hecarim." |-| Karthus= When captured by : *"What kind of man embraces death?" *"No good will come from your sorcery, Karthus." *"I also hear the songs of the dead." |-| Mordekaiser= When captured by : *"Mordekaiser... are you also a prisoner?" *"I serve you, as I must, Mordekaiser." |-| Yorick= When captured by : *"Alas, poor Yorick!" *"Are you lonely Yorick?" *"As you wish, Gravedigger." |-| Shadow Isles Champion= When captured by any Shadow Isles champion(including ): *"Their death is inevitable." *"Our plague spreads." *"For the King!" *"Misery loves company." *"Finish them quickly." |-| East Altar Quotes Generic= *"The living must fall!" *"I will aid you, for now." *"Bring swift death!" *"Make them one of us!" *"The Shadow Isles hunger for souls!" *"They will rise as one of us!" *"Slay, and be slain!" *"There can only be one end to this!" *"I grant you my aid." *"Fear the Shadow Isles!" *"Everything will die." *"For the glory of the Shadow Isles!" *"We will be unleashed!" *"Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!" *"Sometimes I - I can almost remember... her face." *(The rest are him laughing) |-| Elise= When captured by : *"The spider welcomes you, Elise." *"We thank you for your gifts, Elise." |-| Hecarim= When captured by : *"Lead our charge Hecarim, and let the living tremble!" *"They will fear the thundering hooves of the dead!" |-| Karthus= When captured by : *"A man who chose to join us... Glorious." *"Unleash us, Karthus!" *"I serve you willingly, Lich." *"The dark requiem will be the last thing they hear!" |-| Mordekaiser= When captured by : *"I serve you gladly, Mordekaiser." *"Free me my lord so I may aid you!" |-| Yorick= When captured by : *"Get to your task, gravedigger! Make our numbers endless!" *"Bring out your dead! Bring out your dead!" *"Slay them, gravedigger! Make them serve us!" |-| Shadow Isles Champion= When captured by any Shadow Isles champion(including ): *"The living must die!" *"Make them suffer!" *"This place will be their tomb!" *"Bind their spirits to the Shadow Isles!" |-| Trivia *The phrase "Alas, poor Yorick" is a reference to the play Hamlet by William Shakespeare. *The West altar is often referred to as the "Lady" and the east altar as the "Lord" due to the images that appear after capturing them and their voices. * 's ability is a useful way to capture both altars in quick succession because its range is slightly larger than the distance between the two altars. *The western altar's quote, "This place was once so... beatiful.", suggests that the Shadow Isles, and all its inhabitants, were transformed by the some past event, possibly the Rune wars .